The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Potentilla plant, botanically known as Potentilla fruticosa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lundy’.
The new Potentilla plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Grand Haven, Mich. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform Potentilla plants with attractive flower color.
The new Potentilla plant originated from an open-pollination during the summer of 1999 of Potentilla fruticosa ‘Hopley's Orange’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Potentilla fruticosa as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Potentilla plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor during the summer of 2006 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich.
Asexual reproduction of the new Potentilla plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Grand Haven, Mich. since July, 2006, has shown that the unique features of this new Potentilla plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.